Collecting coins in roll format has long been very popular. Many denominations of circulating coins are traditionally dispersed in bank-wrapped rolls, which consist of a standard number of coins within a tight paper wrapping. Similarly, many bullion coins are issued in hard plastic rolls. For example, US Mint-issued American Silver Eagles are released from the Mint in rigid plastic rolls of twenty coins that have been unchanged since the late 1980s.
For those who prefer to own coins in roll format, Numismatic Guaranty Corporation of Sarasota, Fla. (NGC) has offered Certified Rolls™, which encapsulate certified coin rolls in a fully transparent holder, making it easy to see the roll of coins through the holder. Certified Rolls™ have provided the advantages of an independent guaranty of condition and authenticity. NGC Certified Rolls™ have been made from exceptionally high-quality inert materials designed with long-term storage in mind.
An NGC certification label is included on each holder, describing its contents. Where applicable, an adjectival grade is also provided. Security of the roll has also been elevated to the highest levels. Each holder is sonically sealed and tamper-evident. Holographic security tape with a counterfeit-resistant hologram are affixed to each holder. Each Certified Roll is assigned an NGC certification number that can be parsed to correspond to each individual coin within the roll.
NGC Certified Rolls™ have been made available for at least rolls of twenty American Silver Eagles and twenty Chinese Silver Pandas.